Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment worn during different stages of pregnancy and post-partum body changes.
Background
The shape and weight of a woman's body changes dramatically during, and after pregnancy. In particular, a pregnant woman's belly grows to accommodate the growth of her baby. As a pregnant woman's baby grows, its weight pushes outward and downward in her body. This can cause pressure and discomfort around the woman's lumbar region, including the pelvic area and sacroiliac joints.
Throughout pregnancy, back pain can be a common complaint of pregnant women, and is generally characterized by discomfort in the lower lumbar region. Discomfort in this region may be contributed to loosened ligaments as a result of pregnancy, and movement of the sacroiliac joints.
The sacroiliac joints are weight-bearing joints that distribute weight from the spine to the lower extremities through the hip joints. The human body has two sacroiliac joints (or SI joints), one on the left and one on the right side of the body, that are joined by ligaments. Most body types display a small dimple on each side of the lower back at the SI joint. Generally, this joint moves very little.
For pregnant women, hormonal changes associated with pregnancy may cause a woman's ligaments to become more lax, and her sacroiliac joints to become more relaxed. The softening of the dense ligaments of the SI joints allows the pelvic outlet to expand during childbirth. As a pregnant woman's belly grows, the rib cage expands to make room for the growing fetus, as well as allowing the pelvis to expand in order for the baby to be delivered. However, this increased ligament laxity can cause instability at the SI joints during later stages of pregnancy and postpartum. After delivery, the woman's body continues its metamorphosis as it reshapes into its normal size over weeks or months. During this time, the SI joints need to continue to be supported. Furthermore, as the belly grows, the woman's center of gravity shifts forward. Many people compensate for this by leaning back, which can also strain the muscles in the lower back and contribute to back pain during pregnancy.
In the prior art, various maternity pants exist that serve to accommodate a woman's growing belly size with a belly panel. The belly panel may cover a portion of a woman's belly, or substantially all of it. However, these belly panels merely serve to allow bottom garments to accommodate a pregnant belly and do not actually provide any support for the belly or relieve any of the pressure on the woman's lumbar region on the back. Maternity belts are available, and are generally much tighter and constricting around and below the belly, and require adjusting. The belts are worn over or under clothing, and are often bulky with straps that may wrap around a woman's belly, they may wrap in between her legs, and are often secured with Velcro, buckles and other closures to secure a tight fit. They are intended for women with severe back pain due to pregnancy.
Accordingly, a need exists for a maternity panel that is attached to any type of lower garment wherein the maternity panel can stretch and grow with a woman's changing body shape throughout pregnancy and postpartum, while also providing lower back support, comfort, and mobility.